


Happy Birthday John

by Jsongbird2013



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Birthday, Chef Sherlock, Cute, Fluff, Innocent, M/M, Sherlock Cooking, Sherlock can't cook, no housefire though which is better than last time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsongbird2013/pseuds/Jsongbird2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's John's birthday and Sherlock has a very sweet idea on how to celebrate, after all it is the thought that counts, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday John

**Author's Note:**

> Another happy birthday gift for my reader's sister. Happy eighteenth, love!

221B was completely silent, save for the rhythmic tapping of a thinking Sherlock Holmes. He tapped out a constant beat as his thoughts danced through his head at a much less constant tempo. The subject was, of course, John Watson.  
Sherlock and John had started going out not long after Mary had left John. Sherlock was a surprisingly considerate lover and boyfriend, but there were some things he simply did not understand. For example, John’s birthday was fast approaching and Sherlock still barely understood why people insisted on celebrating birthdays at all.  
“But John, you really only have one birthday, and yours was several decades ago! And besides, birthdays weren’t even celebrated until the eighteen hundreds.” He had argued, gaining a rather amusing response from John.  
“Oi! I’m not that old, you wanker!” He had shouted, throwing a pillow at Sherlock, playfully. 

Sherlock had merely smiled and shrugged off all of John’s explanations of birthdays until this afternoon when he realized that his boyfriend’s birthday would be in exactly a week. So now, the detective was completely lost in thought over what exactly he was supposed to do. John had at one point given up and said that they could ignore the whole thing all together, but Sherlock had seen the annoyance in his lover’s eyes and decided against that course of action. So, Sherlock sat and thought for hours on end, tapping out music as he did so; and that’s when inspiration finally came.  
“Oh!” Sherlock exclaimed, shooting up from his chair. He immediately sprung towards the door, throwing his coat on as he ran outside. The detective didn’t return for several hours, but when he did the flat was still missing a resident, though this was hardly a surprise for Sherlock, as he was already aware of the fact that John wouldn’t be home until late on account of his visit with his sister today. Sherlock entered 221B with arms full of groceries that he promptly set down on the counter and began sifting through. While at the supermarket he had acquired all sorts of odds and ends that he had and hadn’t needed. Anything from potatoes to oyster juice, he had it; and intended to do gods know what with it. The detective turned amature chef dumped a little bit of everything in a pot and set it to boil on the stove. While Sherlock’s concoction (it could hardly be called soup, though that is what it was supposed to be.) stewed he began fiddling away on his violin, eagerly awaiting John’s return. Ninety minutes, two arm cramps, and two thirds of a new composure later Sherlock perked up to the sound of the lock turning. The detective smiled as he rushed to his feet and began playing his new piece, excited to impress John with dinner and music like a proper boyfriend. Of course that meant that Sherlock would be very disappointed to see John saunter through the door with his nose crinkled.  
“What the hell is that?” The short blonde man asked, pinching his nose.  
“Soup. I made you dinner and composed a new song for you for your birthday.” Sherlock said with a hopeful smile, already sensing the detest in John’s voice. John forced a convincingly excited smile on his face as Sherlock ladled soup into a bowl for them both. Sherlock watched impatiently for a reaction as John took a bite of the concoction placed in front of him. He held back a wince and, tolerantly, swallowed it down.  
“Yeah, um, no, it’s great.” John lied, obviously.  
“You hate it.” Sherlock corrected.  
“Um, yeah, what is in here?” John asked.  
“Lentils, peas, potatoes, oyster juice, mandarin oranges, some american canned good called ‘succotash’ and a jar of turkey gravy.” Sherlock said, starting of proudly but feeling his face fall as John’s eyebrows rose.  
“Sherlock, who even taught you to cook?” He asked incredulously.  
“No one.” Sherlock said.  
“Right, well you take a bite of that, while I order takeaway.” John said with a playful giggle.  
“Why do I have to eat some?” Sherlock fussed.  
“To make it even!” John shouted from the kitchen, phone in hand, walking back over to his lover. Sherlock took a bite of the soup and spit it out immediately, causing John to collapse to the floor in laughter, his head ending up in Sherlock’s lap which earned him a small kiss. And that is how takeaway and giggles became a birthday tradition.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to shoot any and all requests my way! Have a nice evening! :)


End file.
